


Stephen and Bruce

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), incredible hulk
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I thought, what if, Bruce and Tony had known each other for years, pre-Avengers. What if Howard Stark had been a mentor to Bruce, so he has known Tony since he was a kid? In this verse, Bruce is a few years older than Tony, so he’s more a less an older brother to him. This scene takes place in the Ironstrange verse, after Stephen has returned from Kamar-Taj and Peter is now a few months old.





	Stephen and Bruce

Bruce watches as Tony drops his fork a split second before Peter begins to fuss over the baby monitor and nods as his friend excuses himself from the table. He looks over at Stephen who meets his gaze and shrugs, before he speaks, clearly but quietly.

“Thank you.”

He isn’t sure how to respond, and knows Stephen is trying to say whatever it is quickly before Tony returns to the table, so lets him continue without comment.

“I know what you did for him. It took time, but eventually, he explained to me what happened when the aliens attacked, that you saved him. I should have been here. For him. I wasn’t. I’ll always regret that, and maybe if I had been here -”

Bruce shakes his head. “I’ve spent most of the last few years trying to outrun myself, or at least the part of myself who is the other guy, so I understand the instinct to run when life throws a curve ball or two. It’s just good to see him happy again, wasn’t sure I would. It’s clear that you make him happy, Stephen, that’s good enough for me. Just -”

Stephen raises an eyebrow at him as he picks up his drink and waits.

“Leave him again and…” Bruce offers him a rare grin and Stephen laughs into his glass.

“Understood.”

They sit in silence for a moment, then they both chuckle as Tony hums to Peter over the monitor. “He’s a good father,” Bruce mutters, mostly to himself.

“Does that surprise you?”

“Hmm… no. I knew Howard. His father was a mentor of mine. He was gifted, truly, a brilliant scientist, but an asshole, and clueless as a father. I think some of it was that he understood that Tony was even more gifted than he would ever be, even before he went to MIT.”

Bruce shakes his head, and runs his fingers through his hair. ”Imagine being jealous of your own kid. No, I’m not surprised that Tony seems to be a natural at being a dad. He remembers, I think, even now, especially now, what it was like, he’s trying to be everything Howard couldn’t be. The last few years have been rough on him, what he’s been through, on his own, and with you, would have killed most people, should have killed him, several times over. I think it has made him appreciate what he has now, Pete, and you coming back, even more.” He glances up at Stephen and shrugs. “He is the toughest guy I know. He was that way before Afghanistan, even before he ran into you - I knew about you long before I met you, how long ago now… I think I got a postcard the week you two met. I’ve always felt better knowing that he had someone who loved him. Listen, if he’s forgiven you for leaving, which he obviously has, I’m the last person -”

“… and right now, your Uncle Bruce is telling Doc to get over himself, if I know him as well as I think I do, and it’s time for you to close your eyes, kiddo, and go back to sleep.”

“I’m an idiot,” Stephen mumbles to himself, then gives Bruce a bit of an embarrassed grin.

“No, he just knows both of us better than anyone else ever will; and he can’t help but show off, it’s part of being a Stark, genetically, he can’t help it. The day Tony Stark becomes humble about himself, that’s when you know he’s not himself and you get him to the ER on the double.”

“I heard that,” Tony growls at Bruce’s ear.

“Why do you think I said it?” Bruce grins at him and watches as he walks over to Stephen and leans down to kiss his cheek, then drops into the chair next to him, and gives Bruce a brilliant but exhausted smile, and he knows the three of them will be just fine.


End file.
